


E is for Eat

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Jack [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Short, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..... Just an idea that popped into my head and I thought it was pretty damn hot so I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for Eat

She jumped up onto the pull up bar and held herself there with ease, watching him with her capturing gaze.

“C’mere… Take off my boots.” She demanded. James Vega eyed her, curious as to her end game. Afraid he’d seen one too many spy movies to think she only wanted him to do this so he was close enough to snap his neck when her feet were free. Though something about that gaze made it hard for him to deny her. 

He slowly stepped forward and one by one took off her boots, only looking away from her intense eyes to fumble with the buckles. 

“Now.. unfasten my belt…” Jack demanded, her voice softer though still with a commanding tone. 

Of course he complied. It was beginning to look less like a plot to kill and more like something he definitely wanted to be part of. He unclipped her belt easily, not needing to take his eyes from her.

She grinned as she watched him, then licked her teeth, “Good work, soldier,” she praised, “Take off my pants.” 

Oh he definitely obeyed that command. He pulled his stare from her eyes this time, looking to her loose waist pants, he slowly pulled down the zip, then shimmied them down slightly. He moved his hands to her hips now, just above where her pants were, pushing them off now by running his hands down her firm, slender legs until they slipped off her feet. 

He looked back to her for another demand, straightening up and stepping back only a little. 

She let him admire a moment longer then pulled herself up on the bar and in one quick movement she lifted her legs over his shoulders and bent her knees, bringing him close, his face nestled between her thighs, the strap she’d used as a pantie substitute gave little coverage in his position. Though Jack had left enough room to admire or escape if he saw fit, the closeness to her and her forwardness would have made James blush if all the blood in his body wasn’t already rushing to somewhere else. 

Jack grinned still, obviously being able to read him well enough to know he would still obey her next demands, “...Eat.”


End file.
